ROY EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS
by NEKO RIZA MUSTANG
Summary: Roy mustang se encontraba descansando en los jardines del cuartel cuando encontro a una curiosa conejita que no pudo evitar seguir...
1. Chapter 1

Veamos las demandas legales de la semana... demandas por violación a derechos de autor, estas son; de Hiromu Harakawa sensei por utilizar a sus personajes, de los descendientes de Lewis Carrol por fusilarme su cuento y de ¿Disney? Si como no, sueñen.

De la colección Wonderland:

ROY EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS

BY

NEKO RIZA MUSTANG

"Tooku Tooku Omoi hatenaku  
Futari ga Mujaki ni waratteta  
Ano koro ni modoreru nara..."

Dedicación especial a mi neechan Lady Escorpio por su cumpleaños, animo neechan ya casi podrás tener tu rifle y aunque no te puedo prestar mi mágnum para celebrar te presto mi lanzallamas n.n

CAPITULO 1: La conejita play boy.

El calor era insoportable en ciudad central, y mas aun el trabajo de oficina, al menos a la vista de Roy Mustang, así que en cuanto su teniente lo dejo solo por un momento se dio a la fuga por una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación, por que de seguro hayate se encontraba custodiando la puerta listo para acusarlo si intentaba salir "perro calumniador" pensó Roy, bueno no lo culpaba por poderse acurrucar en las piernas de la teniente como recompensa era capaz de acusar de asesino a quien fuera. Así salió a descansar un rato en los jardines del cuartel, cuando vio un enorme árbol se acomodo bajo su refrescante sombra. Que relajado se sentía y es que después de leer informe tras informe era gratificante entregarse a una lectura ligera, si es que el play boy tiene letras...

-Por supuesto que si, si leo esta publicación es por sus interesantes artículos no por otra cosa

-Nee? ¿me dejas ver ese "interesante articulo" que lees?

-Claro que no, es una lectura para caballeros, mejor continuemos con la historia...

Disfruto por largo rato de su "literatura" o eso daban a entender las expresiones de su rostro hasta que quedo profundamente dormido sumergido en sus fantasías ¿quién podría imaginar que pensamientos pasaban por su mete? Si parecía un hermoso ángel durmiendo, con su despeinado cabello sobre su rostro que recargaba sobre pecho despojado de su chaqueta con la camisa entreabierta, sus varoniles brazos relajados sobre sus piernas, una imagen sublime que tentaba a acomodarse sobre ese monumento a la sensualidad, acurrucarse en sus brazos, a...

-Ahora ¿quién tiene extraños pensamientos?

-AH! Eto... jajajajajajaja Gomen Gomen, me deje llevar...

No paso mucho tiempo para que Roy despertara pues su conciencia le decía que debía regresar al trabajo, así se dispuso a volver impulsado por su responsabilidad, o mas bien por su temor al arma de su teniente que de seguro llevaba rato buscándolo para hacerlo terminar su papeleo del día , doblo su play boy para esconderlo en su chaqueta ¿qué pensarían sus subordinados si lo vieran con ella? tenia una imagen que cuidar, lo que de por si piensan corazón, en ese momento cuando guardaba la revista, sus dos últimos pensamientos se fusionaron ;la teniente y su play boy, eso no era nada bueno ¿qué cual era el resultado de tal ecuación? Fácil una hemorragia nasal cortesía de las alucinaciones de Roy, que cara de felicidad tenia, varios minutos estuvo sumergido en su alucine hasta que una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-Que tarde es...

¡Hawkeye! Lo sabia, lo andaba buscando, de seguro se le había olvidado alguna cita importante para la cual ya era tarde, se levanto del césped y volteo en busca de la dueña de la voz, y ahí estaba la causa de sus alucines y su hemorragia nasal, la rubia de sus sueños como toda una conejita: con enormes y blancas orejas y una coqueta colita que parecía de algodón y a pesar de no llevar la lencería de "ensueño" de Roy las modificaciones a su uniforme eran mas de lo que había podido ver Roy en ella; la masculina chaqueta se veía reducida a un pegado chaleco con los botones superiores abiertos, pero el mayor impacto fue ver que en lugar de los bombachos pantalones llevaba una entallada minifalda rematando con unas especies de botas de peluche en forma de patas de conejo "Imposible" pensó Roy "Estoy soñando" y se pellizcó, el dolor confirmo que estaba mas que despierto "Entonces la estoy confundiendo, si eso es, aun así ¿quién andaría con tal atuendo en el cuartel?"

La rubia no parecía percatarse de su presencia solo miraba insistentemente un reloj con expresión de preocupación:

- Teniente Hawkeye- la llamo para confirmar si era otra persona -?

Ella solo lo miro con un aire de desconcierto, en sus ojos una remarcada ingenuidad, Roy no podía soportar tanto, la expresión de la rubia y su atuendo le transmitían una sensual candidez que Roy se vio victima de un nuevo sangrado nasal aun mas abundante que el anterior ¿qué estaría pensando esta vez? Tal vez quería jugar a "ponle la cola a ala conejita", esta reacciono pareció atemorizar a la rubia ¿y a quien no? Que comenzó a retroceder lentamente, al percatarse de esto Roy intento detenerla, pero antes se limpio la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta, y detuvo a la rubia tomándola de la muñeca...

-Suéltame pervertido! –reclamaba forcejeando

-¿Como que pervertido? (bueno tal vez un poco) soy su superior el Coronel Roy Mustang ¿qué ya se le olvido?

-Yo no lo conozco, suélteme que se me hace tarde para ir donde su majestad

-¿A que demonios estas jugando Hawkeye? Y mas importante ¿por qué andas vestida así? (no es que me moleste, pero si me molesta pensar que alguien mas la vea así)

Roy comenzaba a pensar que tal vez si se había confundido de persona, pero el parecido era impresiónate, la rubia insistía en escapar de su opresor, tanto forcejeo que al intentar dar un paso hacia atrás se tropezó con algo cayendo de espaldas llevándose con ella al Coronel que no soltaba su mano, así quedaron sobre el césped : ella espalda al suelo y el sobre ella, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Roy no tenia duda esos hermosos ojos ámbar eran los de la teniente, de su teniente, la situación era extraña pero el resultado agradable, siempre soñó tenerla así, a su merced, el atuendo era un bono muy bien recibido, ella solo lo miraba desorientada, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, esa expresión mataba a Roy y no pudo resistir mas, libero por fin la mano de la rubia para poder acariciar suavemente la sonrojada mejilla mientras su otra mano marcaba suavemente el camino del brazo de ella, su rostro comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al de la rubia, con esa ardiente mirada, que solo Roy podía expresar, sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir la acelerada respiración de ella cuando...

-PERVERTIDO

L a rubia empujo fuertemente a Roy quien callo dándose un gran sentón, aun no reaccionaba cuando esta desenfundo su arma ¿olvide decir que si la llevaba? Y comenzó a dispara intentando acribillar al hombre que corrió a esconderse tras el enorme árbol pues la chica se veía molesta y muy sonrojada, no cabía duda esa era Riza Hawkeye, cuando la balacera pareció terminar Roy se asomo y vio como la rubia corría en dirección a un bosque "de donde salió un bosque en el cuartel?" se pregunto pero aun así la siguió sin dudar algo raro estaba pasando y debía averiguar que era.

-También quiero averiguar ¿por qué no me bajan de pervertido en este fic?

-Por que lo eres querido, pero aun así te amo

-Mira quien lo dice, ya he visto tu colección de doujinshis

-jajajajajajaja n.n U próximo capitulo: Roy llega a Wonderland y conoce a curiosos pero familiares personajes

-clasificación para mayores de 18 con lemon

-claro que no

OMAKE:

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aquí estoy otra vez, presentando mi segundo fic, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU por leer mi trabajo anterior: Unubium, mi neechan Lady Scorpio, Sherrice Adjani (un honor recibir la opinión de una sensei como tu, me encantan tus historias), Arwon, Diana Heaven Mustang y mi neesan bulmercury (que no estaba muerta andaba de parranda, se te extraña neasan!). Bueno cambiando de panorama ahora les presento una parodia: la primera de las varias versiones que planeo escribir de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" con los personajes de FMA, comenzando por nuestro adorado Coronel Roy Mustang, esto apenas esta comenzando asi que me pueden corregir donde no les guste, también quisiera saber sus opiniones de la participación de los demás personajes en el cuento pues aun tengo dilemas sobre sus papeles, así que ONEGAI SHIMASU REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Veamos las demandas legales de la semana... demandas por violación a derechos de autor, estas son; de Hiromu Harakawa sensei por utilizar a sus personajes, de los descendientes de Lewis Carrol por fusilarme su cuento y de ¿Disney? Si como no, sueñen.

De la colección Wonderland:

ROY EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS

BY

NEKO RIZA MUSTANG

"Tooku Tooku Omoi hatenaku  
Futari ga Mujaki ni waratteta  
Ano koro ni modoreru nara..."

Recuerden que este fic esta dedicado a mi neechan: lady scorpio (te iba a dar un pastel con Roy adentro pero quien sabe por que desapareció x3)

Cáp.2 La oruguita y el cachorro

Roy persiguió a la rubia hasta adentrarse profundamente en el espeso bosque, que quien sabe de donde diablos había salido, pues de la absurda imaginación de la demente que escribe esto de donde mas, hasta que la vio entrar en una pequeña cueva

-Ahora si no te me escapas- celebro, pobre iluso

Así la imito entrando en la cueva que a cada paso que daba se volvía mas estrecha hasta que termino avanzando a gatas siguiendo muy de cerca a la chica y valla espectáculo se estaba dando al ver la retaguardia de la conejita, hasta que un enorme zapato se le estampo en pleno rostro...

-¿De donde demonios salió eso? Y mas importante ¿cómo pudo arrojarlo?

-Del mismo lugar que salió el bosque y de igual manera que te puedes revolcar de dolor en estos 50 cm de ancho

Aun se sobaba la marca roja del rostro cuando frente a sus ojos como un fantasma se desapareció la chica

-¿PERO QUE 5$#!!?

Apresuro el paso, o mejor dicho el gateo para descubrir el misterio, así se encontró con que la respuesta era un profundo agujero por el cual callo sin remedio, parecía un pozo al cual no se le veía fin. Como alquimista sabia que no era posible la existencia de un pozo sin fondo, nunca seria posible ver algo así, aunque también pensaba eso de poder disfrutar del espectáculo que le proporcionaba una minifalda en Hawkeye, poder ver esa torneadas piernas y mejor aun lo que había visto recientemente, una vez mas se hacia presente el sangrado nasal, y un nuevo pensamiento si la teniente había caído también en el pozo iría delante de el, si es que existid un adelante en ese absurdo espacio, y si es que iba en picada, o sea con la cabeza hacia abajo, tal vez podría ver algo mas, o sea debajo de la falda de la rubia, pensando en eso el mismo se puso en picada para apresurar su caída y poder darle alcance y ni siquiera se le ocurría pensar en la seguridad de la chica que estaba cayendo, Ay mi Roy que enferma esta tu cabecita...

-¿No será la tuya? Tu escribes esto después de todo

-Si, pero son tus fantasías si fueran las mías a quien le quitaría los pantalones seria a ti...

-...

Tan distraído estaba Roy alegando con la autora que no se percato de la proximidad del suelo en donde irremediablemente estampo su apuesto rostro, gomen por maltratarlo tanto...

-Lo bueno es que me amas verdad?

Todo de volvía mas extraño a cada segundo, ahora no había rastro alguno del pozo, se encontraba en una extraña habitación rodeada de muchas puertas, que después de forcejear un rato se dio cuenta de que estaban cerradas con llave, ya estaba a punto de echar abajo el lugar con su alquimia cuando de la divina nada apareció una mesa en medio de la habitación y sobre ella una pequeña llave, muy pequeña, repaso con la vista todas las puerta y solo podía pertenecer a la mas diminuta que no media mas de 30 cm de alto, la probo y efectivamente se abrió

-Pero por aquí solo podría pasar Acero

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-A quien le llamas tan pequeño como los muñecos sorpresa de la cajita feliz!!!!!!!!!

-Edo regresa a tu pokebola!!!!!!! Pues a ti kawai chibichan!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se hincó para asomarse, del otro lado diviso un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, que a pesar de su belleza no levanto interés alguno en el hombre, pero la cosa cambio cuando vio pasar a la conejita de sus sueños...

-Tengo que salir de algún modo

Una vez mas se dispuso a convertir en cenizas el lugar, cuanta agresividad, cuando de esa infinita nada apareció un enorme grifo que inundo la habitación de agua, ¿no hubiera sido mejor de jugo de tomate? Gomen tengo hambre, y esto me suena a la venganza de Edo, por unos minutos Roy se vio nadando hasta que el agua termino de salir por la pequeña puerta, ahora mojado como estaba no podía utilizar su alquimia, así que hizo lo único razonable en tal situación, se puso a maldecir, vamos es lo primero que hacemos cuando no sabemos que mas hacer, cuando termino todos los insultos habidos y por haber se percato de que sobre la mesa ahora había una botella con una leyenda escrita: "BEBEME" tentador pensó, lo analizo un momento y dijo:

-Si como no

-Esta bien decía: "NO BEBER"

-Demasiado tentador

Así sin pensar mas se tomo el contenido de un solo trago, le encontró sabor como a... pan tostado con mermelada, papas fritas, tarta de manzana, pizza de peperoni ,helado de chocolate, sushi y un toque de vino tinto, NYA! Se me revolvió el estomago...

-Nada mal!

En ese momento la habitación comenzó a crecer, no esperen Roy se estaba encogiendo, cuando pareció terminar el efecto del elixir observo como tenia el tamaño justo para pasar a través de la puerta, y así lo hizo para encontrase con el llamativo jardín, que en su actual tamaño le parecía enorme "de seguro así ve la vida Acero" pensó, camino un poco hasta que escucho una vocecita cantar, se acerco al lugar de donde parecía provenir y sobre un enorme hongo jugaba a hacer burbujas una pequeña niña que reconoció inmediatamente:

-Elisia?

La pequeña volteo desinteresadamente lo observo un momento y cambio su juego por ponerse a pintar sobre el hongo sin tomar mas en cuanta al adulto.

-¿Estas sola Elisia? ¿en donde esta tu mamá?

-Yo no soy Elisia, soy una oruguita- dijo sin voltear señalando dos antenitas sobre su cabeza- y mi papá dice que cuando sea grande seré una hermosa mariposa...

Todo esto lo decía alegremente sin prestar la menor atención a Roy

-¡ah si! Oye por cierto ¿no has visto a Hawkeye?

-Pero como mi papá me quiere mucho dice que me va a cuidar de los hombres malos...

-Ya lo creo ¿has visto a Hawkeye?

-Dice que cualquier hombre que se quiera casar conmigo tendrá que pasar su aprobación...

-Si ya se este...

-Por que el me quiere mucho...

-Que bueno, pero...

-Y yo lo quiero mucho...

-"oruguita"

-¿si?

-¿Has visto a Hawkeye?

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Roy Mustang, el amigo de tu papá...

-Mi papá me quiere mucho...

-...

- Me llama mi mamá- bajo del enorme hongo de un salto- ya me tengo que ir, una te ara pequeño y la otra te hará crecer...

Dijo lo ultimo colocando una paleta de caramelo en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta de Roy y otra en el izquierdo para después desaparecer corriendo por entre los árboles…

-¿Las orugas pueden correr?

Un nuevo sonido saco a Roy de sus reflexiones, esta vez eran ladridos y a lo lejos vio venir corriendo a blak hayate, eso lo alegro de seguro la teniente andaba cerca, silbo para llamar la atención del cachorro que rápidamente corrió donde Roy, esto parecía bueno en teoría, lo malo fue que conforme se acercaba lo veía mas grande, así cuando estuvo a escasos metros se percato de que era enorme, mas grande que el mismo, se le había olvidado lo pócima, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue correr despavorido, pero el cachorro le dio alcance tomándolo con el hocico de la chaqueta y sacudirlo frenéticamente como muestra de alegría, Roy estaba muy atarantado por esto que no escucho que llamaban al cachorro y este acudió sin soltarlo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba a los pies de la rubia…

-¿Qué traes ahí blak hayate?

Roy no pudo evitar alzar la vista al oír su voz, cosa que no debió hacer, cuando la rubia logro reconocerlo, la sangre era inconfundible, le dio una orden a su mascota…

-Hayate: comételo.

El cachorro lo soltó dejándolo caer para darle una lamida, aunque en realidad no tenia intensiones de comérselo solo lo hacia por que le agradaba su nuevo juguete, pero Roy pensó que si lo haría y prefirió huir. Una vez mas corría con el enorme perro a sus espaldas, tenia que regresar a su tamaño, pero ya no tenia la botella entonces recordó las paletas y lo que dijo la "oruguita" y las saco de sus bolsillos, probo una y comenzó a encogerse aun mas, vio con horror acercarse el enorme hocico del perro, rápidamente se llevo la otra a la boca que para su alivio lo hizo crecer, aunque creció tanto como el mas grande árbol del lugar por lo que el perro salio corriendo despavorido.

-Estas cosas deberían traer instructivo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Entonces no seria divertido

-Oye! ¿Estas tonterías también son parte de mis fantasías?

-Claro que no, solo pensé que le faltaba un toque kawai a la historia

-………………………………..

-ya lo se nyu! Prometo que las cosas mejoraran en el siguiente capitulo

-¿por fin lemon?

-……………………….. Próximo capitulo Roy conoce a mas locos personajes de wonderland

-¿mas conejitas?

-puros hombres

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OMAKE:

NYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 ARIGATO A TODOS!!!!!!

Lady scorpio: que bueno que te gusto neechan recuerda que es tu regalo de cumple

Neko-shushi-yasha-neechan: gomen pero no tenias cavidad en este proyecto te prometo escribir algo depuse para ti, me da escalofríos pensar en lo que tendría que escribir para darte gusto pero en fin…

Alchemist renegade: no te preocupes en el siguiente capitulo podrás ver al carismático Alex Louis Armstrong, por que simplemente no puede existir una parodia de FMA sin el, Scar san…. No lo tengo muy contemplado pero tratare de hacer un trabajo aparte sobre nuestro querido asesino de alquimistas y es que no hay que discriminar a los asesinos y es que todos hemos matado a una o dos personas alguna vez ¿no?... nyu?

Arwon: que bueno que te guste, verdad que Roy es lindo cuando esta de pervertido? 3

Espiaplan: si te divierte ver a Riza de conejita espera a ver a los demás, y a mi si me gustaría saber si el play boy tiene letras

Motoso Asakura: no se por que pero me gusta maltratar un poco a Roy como veras eso sigue y sigue…

Dany Elric-Riddle: Edo como la reina? (risa malévola) el gato ya esta seleccionado y lo podrás ver en el siguiente cap. Al también tiene su papel

Bulmercury: NEESAN!! Que bueno que te dejas ver 3 y que esta historia te divierta me hace feliz nyu!

Riza-san: ¿me estoy escribiendo a mi? 0.o ah no! es otra Riza xp bueno la historia es una parodia, le puse también que era romance por la idea de poner Royai pero mis tonterías lo están dejando muy de lado asi que mas que nada espera humor, y si se da el amor será entre Roy y Riza

ARIGATO POR LEER Y ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, INCLUYENDO LAS AMENASAS DE MUERTE POR ESTE CAPITULO TAN LIGH T.T

HASTA PRONTO NYUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3


End file.
